


28 Days Later story - Untitled Part 1 - Wattpad

by Zombiefiction4209



Category: 28 Days Later, 28dayslater
Genre: Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiefiction4209/pseuds/Zombiefiction4209
Kudos: 2





	28 Days Later story - Untitled Part 1 - Wattpad

"Ki!" I hear Reilly scream over the ringing in my ears. Groaning I roll over onto my side and spot my brother being held back by Paige and her husband Alex. Something grabs my foot I roll back over to see a blood soaked zombie bite I nto my leg.  
"Ah!" I scream kicking the creature so hard it's neck breaks. Immediately I feel the virus taking over my body in painful waves. Thrashing around uncontrollably I bash my head on the ground a few times before the tremors start to die down. Gasping I get up my brain foggy making it hard to concentrate, I turn around spotting three people staring at me in horror.

Rage boils in my veins I roar racing towards them but they are already running down the street. The trio get in the car quickly turning it over loudly. Jumping up onto the car I slam my hands down on the roof shrieking angrily, the car speeds off sending me flying into the air and crash into the pavement.  
I lay there watching other infected race after the car shrieking and screaming.  
It takes me awhile to get up my body sore and stiff from the impact my brain feels less fuzzy than before. "Oh no." I mumble spitting blood onto the pavement. "Reilly."

The Rage Virus  
The 21 centuries biggest fuck up known to man. London fell quickly and horribly in the following weeks after the first infected showed up. Fucking activists. The virus causes hemorrhaging, rage and insanity to the inflicted person. It's spread through blood and bodily fluids leaving the person a rage induced nightmare wanting to infect as many as it can.  
No one is immune.

Standing quickly I start running up the street i see the infected lumbering around angrily having lost the car. Moving quickly I pass them unsure of what to do. How do I still have my brain? I thought once bitten you were history. Why am I different from the other. Maybe I should test it out.  
"Hello!" I yell at a female infected walking by me. She howls hissing and clawing at me, shoving her off I walk away quickly. So I must be like a fluke or something.

Groaning in frustration I break into an apartment building to find supplies and maybe get a few hours of sleep. On the middle floor I find a nice apartment that still has water and power to my surprise.  
Thank god I can get a shower and then figure out what to do. Find Reilly what I need to do then get him to safety. I promised him I would keep him safe and undead be damned I will.

Padding into the bathroom I spot myself in the mirror a little startled by my reflection I stare for a moment. My once green eyes now shine a lustrous red, blood trickles from eyes like morbid tears. Looking away stiffly I get the shower ready then hop in letting the water fall down my back alleviating some of my sore muscles and cuts. My skin doesn't seem to feel the hot water like it used too staying rather chilled while rinse off.

Scrubbing the dirt, grime and blood off quickly I move to my hair and face. It takes awhile to get my face clean but after I shut the water off and get out. I look again at my reflection and now the only oddity is my eyes.  
Wrapping a towel around my waist I head to the bedroom. Thankfully the person who lived here loved band t-shirts and skinny jeans cause I hate khakis and pollo's. No thanks!  
After getting dressed i root around for a duffle bag finding a large one with a strap in the hall closet. After packing up some clothes I go to the kitchen in search of food. I find a few cans of Progresso chicken noodle soup and baked beans in a cupboard above the sink.  
Deciding against the baked beans I warm up some soup on the gas stove. Once it's hot enough I sit in the living room sipping the tasty soup thinking about how Reilly would be so jealous, he hates cold soup so any chance he gets he warms his up. Me on the other hand foods food but it is nice to eat something warm once in awhile.

Surprisingly the soup doesn't hurt my stomach so I head to the bedroom, changing into a pair of sweat pants then getting into bed I fall asleep rather quickly. Sometime in the morning a noise from the living room wakes me. Rolling over I listen for awhile hearing more noises as time ticks by. Getting out of bed I peek into the hallway not seeing anything I walk slowly down the hallway spotting a man rooting around the living room.  
"What are you doing?" I ask not sure what to say.  
"Ah geez man you scar-" His eyes go round as saucers when he spots me.  
Touching my cheek I pull my hand away seeing blood on my finger tips. "Oh damn it."  
"What are you?" The man asks weakly standing as still as a board.  
I chuckle darkly unsure of what to say. "I don't even know dude."  
"Can I stay here or should I bolt cause i don't know what to do dude." The man says shakily.  
"Stay if you want man I'm heading out soon anyway." I shrug walking to the kitchen to get my bag.  
"You don't have to leave cause of me dude." He says from the doorway an awkward look on his face.  
"Nah it's fine I have to find my brother anyway." I reply putting the bag on my shoulder pushing past him going back to the bedroom to change.  
"Is your brother like you?" He asks waiting next to the front  
"No he's human but I need to make sure he's ok." I open the door looking back and forth before leaving the apartment.

"Best of luck man." He says softly.  
"You too. The best way to stay here is to be quite and don't cook a lot of food." I tell him before heading down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. Opening the back door I find myself in a dirty alley covered in trash and bodies.

"Great." I sigh walking down the ally towards county hall. Maybe Reilly will be there. In all honesty I don't know where Reilly, Paige and Alex would go. We talked briefly about where to go but never made a decision.  
Wondering around I steal (well not steal) supplies on the way. It takes another twenty minutes to get to county hall. I take one step around the corner and a gunshot rings out, ducking I bolt behind a car.  
"Shit" I curse as more gunshots ring out.  
A moment later a gun muzzle is pressed against my back. Shit.  
"Game over zombie."  
"Wait! Wait!" I hold my hands up hoping I can calm him long enough to get away. "Holy shit!" He exclaims aiming his rifle at my head. "How the hell are you talking zombie."

"Don't know man." I shrug looking for exits. The guard goes for his microphone "we have a situation."  
"Shit what do I do. They'll probably experiment on me or something." I freak out a little knowing my odds are shit right now. "I'm looking for my brother that's all man."  
"Shut up zombie!" The soldier yells shoving the gun in my face.  
"Sod this!" I yell round housing him and bolting down the street. The soldier yells as he tries to get up.  
Running faster I find my stamina is much better than before. Sliding around a corner I bolt into an apartment building racing up the stairs and into an apartment. Closing the door I hide in the bathroom listening for soldier for a few hours. Laying on the bed I go to sleep rather quickly.  
The army will be after me now. Things just got a whole lot more difficult.


End file.
